Basic Computer Maintenance Page - Cornelius Thomas
Educational Technology Devices You will likely find items like the following in your school Hardware: Keyboards & Monitors Keyboards serve as devices to input information and commands for the computer to perform functions. They can also serve to assist with the development of word processing documents. Monitors are your primary display devices and can be connected to your computer as well as other input oriented devices to display pictures, images, and software application output. In our educational environment, keyboards and monitors work hand in hand to help students create and display their word processing assignments, visual displays, and pictures or videos that they create. Peripheral Devices: Mouse and Printers Mice serve as input devices. They are simplistic and help to specifically point to buttons or areas on the screen where command inputs can be executed. Printers are output devices that when drivers are installed to the CPU, can fulfill output commands like printing, scanning or copying. Mice serve to help students draw and utilize the full capacity of the programs that are installed in computers. Printers help students to print documents or display that are likely to be graded by an instructor. Application Software: Microsoft Office and Norton Antivirus Software Microsoft Office Suite is a compilation of applications that help to present documents and information in a variety of formats. It serves to create visuals presentation, perform complex calculations, and manage projects of great detail. It also has emailing application software and organizational programs for your scheduling needs. Office Suite is most useful in preparing students to create the documents and presenetations that will be required of them in the workplace. Norton Antivirus Software is a software application that can be installed into computer to prevent access to your computer for viruses. It can prevent access through the internet as well and offers assistance in cleaning out viruses and performing scheduled mainteneace to protect your computer form new threats. This is imperative to ensure that internet usage is safely conducted in an educational environment. Norton works with schools sytems to create county wide protection services that provide high level support. Procedures for Maintenance and Security Avoid major computer issues bydoing the following: In order to prevent negative impacts from malware and viruses, do the following: * Avoid downloading image, videos, or applications from sites without a site certificate. * Observe any security warnings and check for verification symbols when conducting online purchases. * Always have antivirus or malware software applications installed in your computer before visiting the interent. * Avoid visiting "free" music sites or where programs can be downlaosed for "free" Maintain computer cleaniness inside and out by Inside * get to a room with strong air ventilation * Wear a dust mask * Take off the side panels * Get a cold air blowing can and use this to clean out the cpu and cards area. You can also use the can to clean the dust filters. Feel free to alos get a lint free colth to clean the dust filters as well. Outside * Wipe the casing down with the lint free cloth * Use a small air vacuum in any area where dust can accumulate like screwholes or fan vents Be diligent and complete this process at least 2-4 times a year. Section 3: Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) Troubleshooting Answer the following questions: 1. What are the challenges in troubleshooting problems with the students’ personal devices? There are numerous challenges 2. What is the teacher’s obligation or responsibility in troubleshooting problems with the devices? 3. What are possible resources to assist teachers in troubleshooting problems with the devices? Create a graphic representation (flowchart, infographic, table, or other as approved by your instructor) that displays a systematic troubleshooting approach for students’ personal devices.